Amor, Dulce castigo
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: La chica ingenua y dulce entrara a la batalla del amor junto al chico soberbio y cruel. Pareja principal :AmixZoycite, ShitennouxSenshi MamoruxUsagui
1. Acercamiento

**Notas de autora:**

 **-primera temporada de SM/SMC y un poco de sailor moon superstars**

 **-Este fic se va a centrar en todas las parejas pero en especial en Mercury/AmyxZoycite**

 **-los horrores de ortografía son gratis**

 **-no va a ver Yaoi ni Yuri**

 **-Sailor Moon no me pertenece**

* * *

. Amor .

 **Dulce castigo**

 _Capitulo uno: Acercamiento_

Las hojas de cerezo caían suavemente mientras sus cabellos rubios se enredaban con el viento por lo largos que eran, ojos verdes que transmitían serenidad y mostraban determinación, piel blanca como la nieve, estatura aproximadamente 1.74, delgado…es perfecto. Ella lo estaba admirando a lo lejos, ¿Qué si es una cobarde? Si, lo admite. Él volteo a verla, sus orbes color verde chocaron con los azules creando un ambiente de sorpresa a la chica azulada. Intento huir, pero era en vano él la estaba sosteniendo de la mano. Se acercó a su rostro causando temor en ella, él sonrió por lo bajo puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de ella.

— _La primavera es mi época favorita_. — Sonrió con dulzura causándole un sonrojo en ella— _deberías venir más seguido a la tierra_. — quitando su mano de la cabellera azul y dejando ver en sus dedos una hoja de cerezo que puso en la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

El odioso sonido del despertador la hicieron despertar, ¿Qué significaba esto?... ¿Ella que hacía soñando con Zoycite? Es su enemigo mortal. ¿Debería consultárselo a Luna? ¿O guardárselo para ella misma? Opto por la segunda. Tendió su cama, y entro a ducharse, lo bueno de tener cabello corto era que no se le esponjaba ni se le enredaba después del baño. Después de desayunar y alistarse salió corriendo, ya que se le había hecho tarde por tratar de recordar más del dichoso sueño, llego justo a tiempo. Abrió su taquilla para cambiarse de zapatos.

Estaba sudando en frio, ¿Qué significaba esto? Claramente una hoja de papel con sentimientos impresos para ella… ¡pero esas cosas no pegaban con ella! Con Usagui tal vez, pero no con ella…La guerrera de la sabiduría.

Resoplo por lo bajo y dejo la dichosa carta en el estante de cosas perdidas, no la mal interpreten solo…le tiene pavor a las cartas de amor.

* * *

 **En una parte más alejada.**

— ¿Viste eso? — dijo Metalia mostrando en sus tinieblas la escena anterior

—Si mi señora, la guerrera Mercury le tiene miedo al amor— dijo Beryl que estaba inclinada, para después mostrar una sonrisa sínica—Pero que ironía.-

* * *

Después de medio día de clases sus fieles compañeras y amigas estaban un tanto cansadas, la rubia de chongos chillaba por sacar 20 en su examen de algebra y la castaña solo la escuchaba riéndose.

— ¡Usagui no llores por eso! —Animo Makoto—Mejor apurémonos que Luna y Artemis nos están esperando junto a Minako y Rei—

— ¡Pero Mako…!— dejo de oírlas al ver como una hoja de cerezo rosaba su mejilla

 _-Vuelve pronto_ — _decía esa voz tan delicada pero a la vez ¿varonil?_

— ¿¡escucharon eso!? — Les pregunto a sus amigas las cuales negaron y la vieron incrédula

—Tal vez el calor te está afectando Ami— le respondió Usagui

—si tal vez…sea eso. — Trato de sonar convencida, el camino al templo Kino se tornó otra vez normal. Se encontró con sus otras dos amigas, hablaron de todo un poco, hasta que llegaron los felinos

—Como ya saben hemos tenido demasiado ataques del Negaverso, y ustedes hasta ahora retornaron sus papeles como sailors, ¡lo que trato de decir es que hallemos el negaverso para que no siga creciendo más! —dijo la felina, la primera en protestar fue la aliada del planeta de fuego

— ¿¡para que!? ¡Apenas sabemos usar nuestros poderes! —

—Rei por favor cálmate—pidió Minako— tal vez deberíamos atacar ya, sabes que entre más esperemos más muertes habrán y no hallaremos a nuestra princesa—

—chicas por favor no comiencen—trato de tranquilizar Makoto

Rei chasqueo su lengua un tanto molesta, Makoto no sabía qué hacer con tanta tensión al igual que Usagui —No quiero interrumpir pero…—Todos voltearon a ver la chica que tenía un libro—…Tengo que ir a estudiar—Luna asintió, esa noticia les debió impactar y dejaron en reunirse más tarde el centro de juegos.

* * *

…

La mujer pelirroja y cuerpo esbelto estaba en su gran salón con su "arma"—Es tu deber como mi guardián—

—si mi señora Beryl, pero ¿Cómo hago tal cosa? —Le pregunto el rubio un tanto quisquilloso, no le agradaba la idea de convivir con una sailor—

Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, una chica ingenua y primeriza en el amor con un chico el cual no tiene sentimientos. Simplemente perfecto. Comenzará con el cerebro del grupo, después con la fuerza, la determinación, con la sonrisa y después con el alma en este caso Sailor Moon.

—Esta chica es particular. — sonreía Beryl mientras el rubio la miraba confundido. —Cartas de amor.

— ¿Cartas de amor? — estaba más confundido aun.

Beryl sabía que de sus "generales" Zoycite era el que siempre le era fiel, además es el más frio y calculador de todos, imposible que vaya a recordar su tiempo en el milenio de plata y que su amor era la chica que estaba a punto de destrozar.

El rubio salió del gran salón y se dio cuenta de las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros

— ¿Para qué te llamo la señora? —Pregunto el de mayor rango Kunzite

—Una misión especial—solo contesto eso, según Beryl debe mantenerlo en secreto

—Esa misión hubiera sido mía— comento arrogantemente Neflyte

—Pero fallaste al igual que Jadeite —Contesto sinceramente Zoycite, el otro rubio lo miro con repulsión

—¿quieren ir a Tokio?. — propuso el chico rubio, necesitaba ayuda de sus colegas o mejor dicho "compañeros"

* * *

Al llegar al instituto especial se dio cuenta que tenía nuevos compañeros, no era de sorprenderse, uno debía mantener las notas altas para seguir allí. Se sentó en el primer puesto con vista a la ventana. La primera clase era de historia japonesa era un tanto aburrida, ella ya había leído todo lo relacionado sobre esas historias, desvió sus ojos un momento hacia la ventana y lo que vio la dejo anonada.

 _Las hojas de cerezo caían suavemente mientras sus cabellos rubios se enredaban con el viento por lo largos que eran_ - **esto** \- _ojos verdes que transmitían serenidad y mostraban determinación_ - **debe** **ser-** _piel blanca como la nieve_ - **una pesadilla** \- _estatura aproximadamente 1.74, delgado_ -es perfecto.-soltó involuntariamente sus labios

— ¿Quién es perfecto señorita Mizuno? — el profesor la había escuchado y estaba siendo observada por todos los de la clase

—Yo…—no sabía que decir

—Disculpa señor Yamada, pero tenemos un nuevo ingreso—dijo una mujer de lentes que parecía la administradora de la institución— entre señor Ishida— para temor de Ami su presagio se hizo realidad… ¡era el villano!

—Por favor preséntese— dijo el profesor

—Mucho gusto soy Zoyte Ishida, tengo 17 años. Acabo de mudarme de Osaka junto a mis hermanos. Espero que nos llevemos bien—

—Es un prodigio en las artes y la música— señalo la secretaria —trátalo bien— le dijo amenazadoramente al profesor mientras se iba y le guiñaba el ojo a "Zoyte".

—Bueno señor Ishida, por favor siéntese al lado de mi prodigio Ami Mizuno—señalo a la ojiazul que estaba nerviosa con tan solo la presencia del chico—La única que ha podido llevar mi ritmo de clases. Aprende de ella—Zoyte la miraba con determinación, ella se sentía corralada—

—Un placer Mizuno— el extendió su mano, ella la acepto dudosa…de pronto los dos sintieron un corrientazo y una pequeña voz

— _Mercury—_

Esa era la voz de él, ella alejo su mano bruscamente mientras él se sentaba a su lado con dudas. La clase avanzaba y ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, Zoyte estaba un tanto cansado de la tensión e intento una conversación pero ella no se dejaba tratar

— ¿Qué harás mas tarde? —silencio rotundo

—Hasta ahora Tokyo me ha parecido bello— ella seguía escribiendo

No pudo mantener una conversación con esa chica tan arrogante, al terminar la clase ella estaba tomando sus libros pero él le agarro uno y se ganó la mirada irritante de ella.

— ¿Qué quiere? —observando con el ceño fruncido

— ¿porque no contestas ninguna de mis preguntas? —

No le podía decir que lo había descubierto, porque revelaría su identidad— me pareces alguien el cual se preocupa por su apariencia, alguien estúpido—le arrebato el libro y salió corriendo de allí

Zoyte quedo algo desconcertado, torció su labio con fuerza y frunció su seño—Parece que me estas subestimando—

¿Había sido cruel con él? , él no le hizo nada…trato de tener una conversación con ella… ¿pero porque con ella?, ¿quería robarle energía?, debía contarle a las chicas… ¿pero porque pareció escuchar mercury? Él Ni siquiera había abierto sus labios, ni para tomar aire. Dejo de caminar ya que sintió que alguien la seguía, ¿estaba siendo paranoica? Bueno eran las seis de la tarde hora de los acosadores.

— ¿Quién es? —nadie respondía a su llamado, acelero el paso y se escuchaba más cerca las pisadas, volteo a ver y era alguien de su anterior instituto.

— ¿porque no abriste mi carta Ami? —decía un chico de piel tostada y cabello negro

— ¿Te conozco? — pregunto apenas lo reconocía por el uniforme

—eres un tanto creída, soy Sakamoto—no le dio la oportunidad de salir corriendo ya que la tenía agarrada de las muñecas—eres muy linda.

Ami no podía agarrar su pluma ya que el al tenia sujetada hacia el muro—por favor no me hagas daño— suplico

—Tal vez lo haga, como me lo hiciste a mí— Ami no aguanto y logro darle una patada en sus partes nobles, salió corriendo— ¡espera idiota! — Gritaba el chico, tratando correr detrás de ella, él la agarro de la camisa—no saldrás con la tuya— Ami iba a sacar su pluma pero sintió como el muchacho la soltó rápidamente

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — esa era la voz de…Zoyte que tenía agarrado al chico del cuello de la camisa

— ¡NO INTERFIERAS! — le grito el moreno al rubio pero ese solo lo miraba asesinamente

—Mizuno es mía— esos ojos verdes penetrables dejaron al chico congelado—no te vuelvas a acercar a ella, ¿entendido? —Sakamoto asintió y salió corriendo de allí, Ami tenía la mirada baja—Debes tener más cuidado Mizuno—

— ¡Por eso le temo al amor! — Le dijo al chico rubio que la miraba expectante— Ninguno se fijaría realmente en mi—

—Eso es porque rechazas a cualquiera que se te acerque— ella abrió los ojos…eso puede ser verdad

—yo…—su labio superior comenzó a temblar, Zoycite no sabía que hacer…el estudio para ese tipo de situaciones ¿Qué debe hacer?

—Yo quiero caminar al lado de Mizuno de ahora en adelante—Ami lo quedo mirando un tanto ¿sorprendida? —

—Pero te trate mal, te dije estúpido y…— Zoycite puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de ella y la sobo, los dos quedaron petrificados por tal acción del rubio, él tan solo lo hizo por ¿instinto?, ella soltó una mini risa— dime Ami. —

Él asintió un tanto nervioso

—volvamos juntos a casa, Zoyte—le dijo ella comenzado a caminar con él

Definitivamente él no era Zoycite, no podía ser el enemigo…¿o sí?

— ¿Esa no es la amiga de cabeza de chorlito? — se preguntó así mismo Mamoru que acababa de pasar por el lugar, se quitó sus gafas de sol y si definitivamente es ella, ¿pero quién era el que la acompañaba?

* * *

—¡Ashuu! — Estornudo con ganas Usagui—

—¡Usagui deberías estornudar como una dama y no como un viejito! —regaño luna

* * *

 _Fin del capitulo uno_

* * *

Buenas noches *-* , mi primer fic de SM , es de mi pareja fav , pero también habrá de los otros *-*


	2. Acostumbrarnos

**Aclaraciones:**

 **—Ami, Usagui y Makoto, estarán en el mismo salón**

 **—Parejas AmixZoisite, MakotoxNeflyte, ReixJadeite, MinakoxKunzite, UsaguixMamoru**

 **—La mejor amiga de Ami será Minako**

* * *

. Amor .

 **Dulce castigo**

 _Capitulo dos: Acostumbrarnos_

* * *

El camino a casa estaba siendo silencioso, se sentía observada por esos ojos verdes que la hacían poner nerviosa.

— ¿Y en que ins-instituto estas? — se sentía tonta por tartamudear.

Él la miro por el rabillo del ojo—Ya pronto lo sabrás— ella hizo un puchero—entrare a estudiar con mis hermanos.

— ¿eres el mayor? —el negó con la cabeza

—Soy el menor de todos—ella lo quedo observando— y ¿tú eres?

Ella hizo una mueca de medio lado—soy hija única—

—debe ser genial…¿no? — Ella ladeo la cabeza, después de un minuto se pegó una palmada en la cara ganándose la mirada sorprendida de su acompañante—

— ¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA!? — Pregunto alarmado y molesto el chico, ¿esa chica estará loca?

—¡Se me olvido! debí reunirme con unas amigas, debo…irme—La chica estaba dispuesta de darse la vuelta para irse pero una mano la sostuvo de la cintura.

—No vayas…por hoy—

Ami estaba sonrojada— ¿Disculpa?

Zoyte la soltó bruscamente, se tocó la venita palpitante de su frente—Agg mira chica egocéntrica es obvio que a esta hora es peligroso que estés por esos lares sola— Ami hizo una mueca de disgusto

— ¿¡A quién llamas egocéntrica!? —Respiro hondo para calmarse—No necesito ni un guardaespaldas puedo cuidarme sola—

Esa niñita le estaba sacando canas verdes—No iras a ningún lado, vamos— la tomo de la mano e ignoro sus protestas—

—¡Pero Zoyte! —La ignoro por completo

* * *

 ** _En un edificio (apartamentos) se podía ver los tres shitennous arreglando su "nuevo hogar"_**

— ¡Neflyte cuantas veces te he dicho que tú no puedes ir a estudiar! — decía el albino

—pero…¿Por qué si puede los rubios teñidos? — debatía el castaño

—Bueno debes admitir Kunzite que él tiene una buena actitud de terrícola— decía por primera vez el rubio

—No comiences— amenazo Neflyte

—Neflyte nuestra señora Beryl dijo claramente que "apoyáramos" -hizo unas comillas con sus dedos-a Zoycite con la misión y si Zoisite dice que busques trabajo en ese lugar de videojuegos ve a buscarlo—Finalizo Kunzite un tanto serio

Los tres quedaron en silencio al escuchar entrar al rubio faltante

—Kunzite mañana ve a esta dirección— Le extendió una carpeta— y ustedes dos a estas—

Kunzite abrió los ojos impresionado— ¿Seré profesor? Que molestia—

—y no solo eso, te llamaras "Kun" — le dijo Zoisite y no falto que Neflyte se burlara—No te burles te llamaras Nefl— El castaño abrió la boca

— ¡Pero sueno como Neflys! O como se llame esa cosa que usan los humanos!

— ¿Por qué mi carpeta no tiene dirección? —pregunto Jadeite

—Bueno "Jeite" tú y yo somos compañeros de Salón—

— ¿Porque él tiene un nombre menos ridículo que el mío? — comenzó a alegar Neflyte

—No empieces —repitió el albino

 _ **En la casa Mizuno 10:00 pm**_.

La chica azulada estaba hablando por teléfono con una de sus mejores amigas

 _— ¡Falta poco Ami! —Decía alegre la voz por el teléfono_

—Si mina, solo dos meses y ya vamos al instituto superior juntas—

 _—Ojala Rei se nos una, mira que…bla bla—_

Después de un buen rato corto a la rubia diciéndole que ya tenía que dormir. Le iba a comentar lo sucedido de ese día pero no lo creía prudente.

* * *

—Así que nuestra reina nos ordenó eso _—_ dijo Neflyte

—exacto, no la veremos en un mes, "tengamos vida sociable con los terrícolas"… ¿es una broma?

El oji-verde frunció el ceño—solamente me tienen que obedecer…— salió caminando rápido a su "habitación"

 _Ami Mizuno, eres un hueso duro de roer—susurro._

Ya era de mañana y el primero en salir fue el castaño temperamental, salió a paso rápido repasando su "historia" sin culpa tropezó con alguien

—Disculpa no lo vi— el castaño frunció el ceño y luego lo modifico al ver esos ojos azules

— Oye a ti te conozco— lo señalo

El morocho oji-azul estaba confundido— ¿me conoces?

El castaño iba a hablar pero recibió un coscorrón— ¡Claro que te conocemos! — Dijo la otra voz — Ayer te vimos cuando nos trasteamos, Mucho gusto Kun y él es mi hermano Nefl—estiro la mano

—Mucho gusto Mamoru—estrecho la mano, los dos hombres sintieron un corrientazo y mostrando un castillo— ¿y se mudaron solos? — trato de evitar Mamoru

—No, Estamos junto a nuestros otros dos hermanos menores—Nefl solo bostezaba esa conversación era aburrida, y salieron los menores con el uniforme que tenía el morocho—

—Flojo vete a trabajar— regaño el oji-azul, Mamoru los veía expectantes…jura haberlos visto antes pero en ¿Dónde?

—Mira son del mismo instituto—señalo Neflyte dejando de pelear—Yo los dejo me iré a buscar trabajo— Salió corriendo el castaño

—Bueno yo también me iré, si necesitan algo estoy en el apartamento 502— dijo Mamoru

—Y nosotros en el 504— Mamoru sonrió

—el auto bus para el instituto es el 240, si quieren podemos irnos juntos— Los dos rubios asintieron.

Al ver que se alejaron Kunzite se sobo la cabeza ¿y esa visión que demonios era?

* * *

—Ami ¡escuchaste! — Usagui le sonrió a su amiga—

— ¿Que paso? — Le sonrió

—Dicen las malas lenguas que el nuevo profesor de matemáticas es ¡super-sexy! —lo dijo con corazones en los ojos

— ¡Dios! —Como si fuera invocada Makoto estaba allí junto a ellas— ¿Se parecerá a mi antiguo sempai?

—Mako…—

* * *

En el bus Zoyte hablaba amenamente con Mamoru sobre el instituto y el "por qué se habían mudado" , Jeite miraba a todo lado ¿en serio esto es una misión o una mala broma?.

Vio un templo por la ventana, y de repente recordó que gracias a su imprudencia se manifestó sailor mars… hablando de eso ¿Qué será la vida de ella? .

* * *

—Bueno jóvenes estudiantes— decía la profesora— El sustituto de Matemáticas solo durara un mes y medio debido a la incapacidad de la señorita Gotokuji, por favor denle la bienvenida a el señor Ishida Kun—

Para Ami eso se hizo borroso, había escuchado "Ishida" lo que quiere es no acordarse de ese rubio… y lo vio entrar Alto 1.90, piel tostada, cabello largo y sedoso recogido en una coleta.

—Vaya que guapo— decía Makoto y Usagui asentía con corazones en los ojos

No podía estar con la guardia baja ese de ahí se parece a ¡KUNZITE! ¿! Pero porque estaba él allí!? Si sus amigas no ven nada malo en él, tal vez no sea el general del negaverso.

—Bueno como lo explico su profesora solo durare un mes y medio en este instituto—Y comenzaron las preguntas, la mayoría era si tenía novia, cuantos años tenía, donde vivía y era lo mismo.

—No, 23 años, clasificado. —

—Mina se moriría si estuviera acá— decía Usagui

—Menos mal no está— guiño Makoto

Bueno de modo de bienvenida hare un quiz

El ambiente era tenso, Ami se puso sus gafas y salió un brillo por ellas, las matemáticas era algo serio para ella. Y comenzaron una Usagui mordiendo el borrador del lápiz, una Makoto sobándose la cabeza y mirando al techo pare ver si alguien le daba la respuesta y una Ami que ya termino. Se levantó de su silla y fue a entregar personalmente el quiz.

Kun se dio cuenta de la rapidez de la chica, pero tenía que verificar si estudio bien. Menos mal el sí sabía todo lo de Matemáticas o ciencias, le apasionaban.

—Muy rápido ¿no, señorita? —

Ella lo miro fijamente—Mizuno Ami

Kunzite miraba expectante el examen y se sorprendió ya que la chica tenía todas las respuestas correctas. Sonrió.

—Ojala haya más estudiantes como usted, señorita Mizuno—Todas las chicas hicieron corazones en los ojos por la sonrisa del profesor—se puede retirar.

Ami sonrió con autosuficiencia.

 _ **Videojuegos Crown**_

— ¿Y porque necesitas el trabajo? —pregunto el chico de cabello mostaza

—Me apasionan los juegos, y además necesito pagar para entrar a la universidad—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

—me gusta tu actitud, en realidad eres el primero y único que se ha presentado, entonces te parece comenzar ¿mañana? — El castaño asintió— mi nombre es Motoki Furuhata, pero solo me puedes decir Motoki—Volvió a asentir— Y por favor se amable con nuestros clientes.

—Sí señor, por cierto… ¿no le molesta que me quede aquí? Es que tengo que esperar a mis hermanos— el rubio negó y sonrió.

* * *

— ¡eso es injusto! — dijeron al unísono la morocha y la rubia

—Pero solo se quedara un mes— decía Usagui

— ¡Yo también quiero un profesor sexy! — exigía Rei

—Por favor no te pongas así Rei, ¿les parece si vamos donde Motoki?

* * *

—Qué suerte que les haya tocado en mi salón—decía sonriente Mamoru

—Pura coincidencia— decía alegre Zoyte, ese chico le caía bien

—Recuerda que debemos reunirnos con los chicos—decía Jeite ajeno a la conversación

* * *

 _Fin del capitulo 2_

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo , tratare subir otro el miércoles


	3. Descubierto

Notas de autora:

—Parejas AmixZoisite, MakotoxNeflyte, ReixJadeite, MinakoxKunzite, UsaguixMamoru

—Kunzite no conoce la identidad de ninguna de las sailors.

—todo a tu tiempo :v

* * *

. Amor .

 **Dulce castigo**

 _Capitulo tres: Descubierto_

Neflyte miraba el techo como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo, sus compañeros se estaban demorando demasiado. Puso el vaso de jugo en la comisura de sus labios, con la mirada repaso el lugar. Solo había "maquinitas" con un gancho, y unos videojuegos, su mirada se modificó con molestia al ver el juego de "Sailor V", ¿Por qué Beryl les dio esa misión en vez de acabar con las sailors? El solo estaba convencido de una cosa, algo trama su reina y no será bueno. Sintió a alguien que lo estaba observando y lo vio, era Motoki que lo llamaba con una mirada de "ayúdame por favor", se levantó de su asiento con pereza y se dirigió al rubio.

— ¡Discúlpame Nefl! Pero… ¿me puedes ayudar? — el castaño lo miraba con confusión, Motoki sonrió forzosamente—Hoy vinieron muchos clientes y mi hermana al parecer se enfermó, será que… ¿puedes comenzar hoy? —Nefl bostezo no le entendió nada a Motoki, pero era mejor hacer algo que en vez nada. Se puso un uniforme similar al de Motoki remango la camisa y recogió su cabello en media coleta.

* * *

Los dos chicos rubios estaban en la parada de buses

— ¿¡Por qué simplemente no podemos sacar una maligna y que nos lleve volando hacia donde esta Neflyte!? —Pregunto con exasperación Jadeite

Zoisite cruzo sus brazos— ¿Qué parte no entiendes que debemos portarnos "normales"? — expreso con sus dedos las comillas

—Lo único que sé es que Kunzite nos matara si nos demoramos— estaba muy irritado

—Nadie matara a nadie—lo miro por el rabillo del ojo—No fue mi culpa tomar el bus equivocado.

—No me digas— rodo los ojos y miro su reloj de pulsera—ya van a ser las dos de la tarde.

Zoisite abrió sus ojos de la impresión, cubrió su mirar con su mechón rubio y le dio la espada a su compañero— Diles que me surgió algo importante, los veré en la noche— salió en dirección opuesta.

— _me estas ocultando algo— susurro para sí mismo Jadeite —y lo descubriré._

* * *

Neflyte pudo observar como muchas chicas/hembras como él les dice lo quedaban observando, sonrió por lo bajo…era obvio que por ser un shitennou iba a tener belleza sobrehumana. Sintió algo en su hombro

— ¡Buen trabajo! —alago el rubio mostaza— Creo que te nombrare empleado del mes—Ese chico es raramente irritante con tanta sonrisa. Él chico sonrió al ver las personas que entraban.

— ¡Usagui!, ¡chicas! —Fue a saludar a unas mortales, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a esa muchacha alta con aretes en forma de rosa…rosa, esa de ahí era ¡Sailor Júpiter! Trago en seco, este sería el momento perfecto para acabar con ella y…—Miren este es mi nuevo empleado.

Sintió el peso de unas miradas sobre él y comenzó a sudar en frío, espera esa rubia no era amiga de ¿Natsu? , pues tuvo un pequeña romance con ella. Ojala no lo reconozca.

— ¡Mucho gusto soy Usagui!— La rubia le sonrió— y ellas son Minako, Rei, Ami, y Makoto— señalando a sus amigas

— ¡Usagui! Te he dicho que es malo señalar— regaño Rei— ¿y usted es?

Pudo observar como las dos rubias y la morocha lo miraban amablemente, la oji-azul lo miraba como si lo estuviera analizando y finalmente pudo ver la mirada de la castaña que estaba un poco ¿ruborizada?

—Un gus-gusto soy Nefl— ¿¡Por qué demonios tenía que tartamudear!? Las chicas sonrieron por tal acto, ¡su cara estaba roja!

—Chicas tengo que irme a estudiar— dijo la chica azul

— ¡Ami por favor quédate! — Suplico Minako—

—Lo siento no puedo faltar, será la próxima vez—Ami se despidió de todos pero siguió analizando a Nefl con la mirada—Suerte en tu primer día— salió del salón de juegos tropezándose con un chico rubio con mirada color zafiro, ¡era obvio! Ese es Jadeite. Se quedó estática, él la quedo también observando.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto el rubio interrumpiendo su trance

Ella alzo su ceja— ¿Uh? Disculpa—

Él le sonrió haciendo que Ami olvidara de quien se trataba— Ten cuidado la próxima vez— entro al salón de juegos.

Neflyte sintió un frio recorrer por sus venas ¿de donde era esa chica? Pero esa no era la duda, ¿Por qué Júpiter lo miro de esa manera?, se acercó disimuladamente a la mesa donde estaba la susodicha

—Por dios Mako, para ti todo el mundo se parece a tu sempai— sonreía Rei

—Él es diferente— tenia aurora de chica enamorada. Nefl sintió una presencia acercarse y era su hermano, salió disimuladamente a "atender a otros clientes"

* * *

—Lo siento tengo un compromiso— Kunzite estaba rechazando a otra profesora que se le había ofrecido llevarlo en carro

—Llegaras más rápido si yo te llevo— le guiño el ojo, Kunzite solo suspiro eso va para largo.

* * *

— ¿¡Unazuki está bien!? — pregunto desesperada Rei

—Sí, solo está enferma, por eso contrate a Nefl—

—Oye Motoki, ¿no tienes otra vacante? —Makoto le guiño el ojo

* * *

Neflyte estaba atendiendo la barra de bebidas— ¿Porque estas pálido? — pregunto su acompañante.

Su garganta comenzó a carraspear— Bueno sabes que…— miro los ojos de Jadeite que mostraban indiferencia como siempre— olvídalo ¿y Zoisite?

El rubio bostezo— "Zoyte" — recalco— Dijo que no podía venir, tenía un asunto pendiente

— ¿Y Kunzite? — pregunto preocupado

El chico también lo miro preocupado— Es raro que no allá aparecido—

Los chicos estaban en su burbuja de cristal pensando donde podría estar su compañero hasta que de repente escucharon una voz chillona— ¡No es justo Rei! — la castaña se levantó de su lugar sonrojada y enojada. Jadeite quedo impresionado al ver a la chica oji-lila.

— ¿Disculpa?, tengo tiempo para trabajar en dos lugares a la vez— tomo un poco de su jugo de toronja.

— Disculpen chicas— Motoki se rascaba la nuca— solo tengo para una.

Jadeite no estaba poniendo atención a la conversación si no a la chica— Esa la de ahí es…— luego pensó en Zoyte— interesante. — sonrió y se levantó de la silla

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto intrigado el castaño por la extraña actitud del chico

— Olvídalo, iré a casa—

* * *

Ami llego al seminario justamente a su salón el cual solo había una persona y poso su vista en él, el cual la miro penetradoramente, se sintió nerviosa pero no le iba dar el gusto, iba uniformado. Ese uniforme es el de…

Se sentó al lado de él— Llegas tarde— le hablo secamente

— Llegue quince minutos antes— se puso sus lentes

— Si claro—bufo— ¿problemas para llegar acá?

Ella lo miro por unos instantes— Claro que no, estaba con mis amigas.

— ¿En dónde? _— ¿porque esta tan preguntón hoy?-pensó Ami_

Ella giro su rostro hacia el otro lado— ¡No te tengo que dar explicaciones! — contesto molesta

Zoyte chasqueo su lengua— ¡Allá tú!

Comenzó a entrar la gente al salón, dejando un ambiente de tensión en ese lugar. Zoyte miraba detenidamente a Ami, jura haberla visto antes pero no sabe en donde, no en las batallas si no antes…Como en un sueño. Su mano se acercó a la cara de Ami dejándola sin aliento, los dos se ruborizaron por tal acción, ¡gracias a dios no lo estaban viendo!.

Él miraba fijamente al tablero— Te invito a comer. — Ami lo miro incrédula, ¡un chico invitándola a salir directamente!

— No es necesario—

— ¡Insisto! — Él volteo a mirar con su mirada hipnotizante—

— ¡No quiero! —persistió

Arrugo el ceño— ¿Por qué eres tan necia? —

— ¡Y tu tan dominante! — alzando la voz. Todo quedo en silencio, la habían escuchado, se puso como el fuego sagrado de Mars.

— ¿Señorita Mizuno pasa algo? —

— No profesor— agacho su cabeza apenada _— Tonto Zoyte— susurro_ , causándole un tanto de gracia al rubio.

* * *

Neflyte estaba limpiando por los lares de la maquina

—¡Vaya que bien quedo! — esa voz gruesa era la de…—Hola Nefl

Es el del edificio— ¡Hola Mauricio!—

—Es Mamoru—rasco su nuca

—Discúlpame— sonrió torpemente— ¿qué haces por aquí?

—vine a visitar a un amigo y… Que vaga— Mamoru sonrió

Neflyte volteo a ver de quien se trataba y era de la rubia con chongos

— Espérame un momento— Mamoru se posiciono atrás de la rubia

— Hoy hacia un lindo día pero tus chichones tapan todo el sol— sonrió

Usagui se atraganto con el jugo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a visitar a mi nuevo amigo— mirando a Nefl que tenía una gota de sudor en la mejilla

— ¿Son cercanos? — pregunto Makoto juntando sus manos

— ¿Eh? — todos los presentes quedaron confundidos

Usagui sacudió su cabeza— ¡Olvídalo!, yo me largo— señalo con su dedo al morocho— ¡no soporto estar en el mismo lugar contigo! —

Le sonrió— Ponte a estudiar y saca más de 30 puntos

— ¡No fastidies! —decía Usagui

Pero porque él si tenía la facilidad de hablar con chicas y él ¿no?

* * *

Ya eran las seis de la tarde dado por terminado el seminario Ami se dispuso a guardar sus cosa e irse pero una mano la detuvo

— ¿acaso se te olvida? — La miro seriamente—iremos a comer.

Ami se tiño de colores— ¡No iré a ningún lugar contigo! — el rubio suspiro con pesadez

— ¡está bien vamos a tu casa! — tomo la maleta de la chica

— ¿eh? — se sonrojo por lo que había dicho el rubio

— ¿Qué te pasa? — la miro por el rabillo del ojo

Ella se sonrojo, ¡la había visto! — No nada, ¡yo puedo irme sola! — trato de huir de esa mirada tan determinante

— No. — Hablo claramente— quedamos en ir a casa juntos siempre.

¿Porque la hace sentir tan nerviosa?, le dan ganas de arrancarse su corazón— ¡Como quieras!.

* * *

— ¡Minako por favor! no te vayas ya se fueron todas— suplicaba la castaña sujetándola del antebrazo.

La rubia con temor a que le rompa el brazo la tomo suavemente de los hombros— Discúlpame Makoto pero si llego tarde mama me matara o peor Artemis lo hará.-

— No tengo el valor de quedarme sola y…—

— Lo harás bien, confía en ti. Además Rei tiene trabajo en el templo obvio no tendrás complicaciones, nos vemos. — salió del salón de juegos y camino algunas calles

Mina suspiro ojala ella estuviera enamorada, era la portadora del amor y no tiene a un enamorado ¿irónico, no?, suspiro. Ella podía tener romances cortos pero ninguno que este grabado en su piel y— ¡auch!— tropezó con un torso que la dejo en el suelo. El chico bajo su estatura para tomarla de la mano.

—Disculpa, pero no debes estar pensando en la calle— Levanto su vista y fue ahí donde por primera vez en esa era ojos plateados y ojos celestes hicieron contacto, sus ojos se preguntaron si no se habían visto antes, sintieron ráfagas de rayos por sus venas…él es. La miro era una chica común y corriente pero había algo intrigante en ella, algo que. Despertó de su pequeño trance — perdón voy tarde. — el chico sonrojado por lo ocurrido la dejo sin habla. Ella se levantó por su cuenta y siguió su camino. Es raro que ella se porte así con un chico y…

— ¡RAYOS NO LE PEDI SU NÚMERO! —

* * *

Silencios incomodos o no tanto, el chico no le había hablado en todo el trayecto, ella no quería que él se sintiera mal, solo que desconfía de las sensaciones que él hace que ella sienta. Como si fuera cosa del destino comenzó a caer gotas cristalinas del cielo. Vio a su acompañante que tomo una mirada sería— ¿Te gusta la lluvia? — ella intento romper el hielo

Él la miro por unos instantes y se quitó la chaqueta poniéndosela a ella en la cabeza quedando enfrente—Me gusta porque me hace recordarla a ella— Zoyte abrió los ojos por lo que había dicho ¿de dónde salió eso?, Ami mordió su labio…él estaba enamorado de otra, él la vio a ella se sentía destrozada— Lo que trato de decir es que la persona que me guste debe gustarle la lluvia. —

— Yo no te pedí explicaciones— dijo "indiferente" la chica

—Te las quiero dar, vamos— la tomo del brazo para salir corriendo de la lluvia. Sintió una sensación "deslumbrante" cuando le toco el brazo. Esa sensación los dos la habían sentido antes, andar bajo el agua.

A los quince minutos de esquivar charcos llegaron a la residencia Mizuno, ella se sonrojo al verlo así de mojado— Oye— él la miro unos instantes— ¿quieres entrar? — los dos se sonrojaron por lo que dijo la peli-azul— es para que te seques y…comamos algo— él sonrió pero sintió que alguien se estaba acercando.

— ¡Me gustaría!, pero tengo cosas que hacer. — Ella bajo su cabeza, había sido rechazada— ¿te parece si mañana acepto esa invitación? — Su mirada brillo, ella sonrió y entro a su casa.

Zoisite salió corriendo a dos cuadras— ¡sé que estás ahí Jadeite!¿¡Que pasa!? —

— ¿qué te pasa a ti? —Apareció atrás de las sombras—chasqueo sus dedos y la lluvia se detuvo— ¿porque estas tan misterioso?

El rubio mascullo por lo bajo— Eso a ti que te importa.-

— ¡Claro que me importa! — Grito con furia— ¡porque me estas involucrando en esto!

Zoisite se sobo la sien— Mira te lo diré solo a ti, no se lo digas a nadie más— el rubio acepto— La señora Beryl quiere que la deje inofensiva, tengo que enamorarla.

— ¿Y porque a esa chica? — le parecía absurdo todo ese asunto.

— Ella es…Mercury—

Ya le veía la lógica a la situación— Interesante—sonrió— ¿vas a destruir los sentimientos puros de esa inocente chica?

Tomo aires de autosuficiencia— No me interesa.-

— Esta bien no se lo diré a nadie pero con una condición— Zoisite alzo la ceja— Déjame trabajar en el templo Hikawa

— ¿Para qué si es pérdida de tiempo? — el rubio sonrió maquiavélicamente

— ¡Yo quiero destruir a Mars! —Zoisite aún estaba confundido— ¡tranquilo hermanito! — Jadeite pulso su palma en el hombro de él— seguiré estudiando contigo y yo no le diré a nadie que estas seduciendo a Mercury y tú no le dirás a nadie que estaré con mars

— ¿Como la destruirás? —

— Tiempo amigo.

* * *

Neflyte miraba atentamente como su jefe y la chica castaña hablaban animadamente hasta el punto de cogerse de las manos, el rubio lo llamo. Un tanto incomodo tomo asiento al lado de la chica—Neflyte como ya te la presente antes ella es Makoto Kino y ella estará ayudándote —.El castaño se sentía incómodo con la mirada de la chica— ella es muy cercana a mí, no le hagas daño o te arrepentirás— el abrió los ojos ¿espera Motoki tiene intenciones con Júpiter?¿ O lo está mal entendiendo? en fin escucho a alguien toser.

— Es un gusto nuevamente Nefl estaré encantada en trabajar contigo— esa chica sonreía como si no hubiera mañana

— Eh igualmente— respondió seco

El castaño pudo divisar al alvino que acaba de entrar, se acercó para regañarlo, pero el chico puso su índice en los labios del piel tostada—chicas entrometidas— suspiro y tomo sus cosas, ya era hora de cerrar el centro de jugos— eh ¿Kino que haces aquí? — los castaños abrieron los ojos

— ¡profesor Ishida! estaba con unas amigas y… se conocen— al verlos tan cerca

— Él es mi hermano menor— señalo Kun

— Vaya— estaba impresionada

— Bueno nos despedimos recuerde que mañana hay examen—

—la conoces

Al salir del salón de juegos comenzó a preguntar el chico de piel tostada

— Es una de mis alumnas

— Mmm ya— verdad que Kunzite no sabía la identidad de las sailors, el solo se sabe la de Júpiter.

 _Fin del capitulo 3_

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo mis chicas

Gracias por comentar

Leidy RC y Minako992

Ojala no las haya decepcionado


End file.
